leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonite (Pokémon)
|} Dragonite (Japanese: カイリュー Kairyu) is a dual-type pseudo-legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 55. It is the final form of . Biology Dragonite is a draconic, bipedal Pokémon with light orange skin. It has large, grayish-green eyes and a round snout with small nostrils. A pair of long, thin antennae sprout from the top of its head, with a small horn set between them. Its striated underbelly is cream-colored, and extends from its neck to the tip of its long, tapering tail. It has thick arms and legs ending in three claws each. The leg joints are well defined, while its arms have a smooth, rounded appearance. Dragonite's wings are small relative to its body, with teal wing membranes. Despite its bulky build, Dragonite is capable of flying faster than the speed of sound. It can circle the globe in sixteen hours, traveling roughly 1,556 mph (2,505 km/h), or about three times the speed of an average . A kindhearted Pokémon with human-like intelligence, Dragonite shows signs of altruism: it is said to save humans from drowning and lead lost or foundering ships to safety. As demonstrated in the anime, however, it will go on an uncontrollable, destructive rampage if its environment is threatened. Dragonite is very rare in the wild, typically . Some claim that there is an island somewhere in the ocean that only Dragonite inhabit. In the anime In the main series ]] Major appearances Drake's Dragonite , the Orange Crew Supreme Gym Leader, has a Dragonite, which he used in a Full Battle against at the Pummelo Stadium in ''Hello Pummelo and Enter the Dragonite. Lance's Dragonite Lance used his Dragonite to defeat the Red Gyarados in Rage of Innocence. Lance's Dragonite appeared again during The Scuffle of Legends. Iris's Dragonite a Dragonite in Iris and the Rogue Dragonite!. It had a notably hostile personality and was initially difficult for Iris to . Other Dragonite debuted as an unknown Pokémon in Mystery at the Lighthouse. In the episode, Bill was seen looking at the Pokémon and calling it unknown. That Dragonite was a giant Pokémon. Dragonite physically debuted in Mewtwo Strikes Back, where it delivered an invitation to and from to come to New Island. A female Dragonite appeared Fangs For Nothin' and Great Bowls of Fire as a resident of the Dragon Holy Land. She used to belong to the former Blackthorn Gym , but had become a wild Pokémon following her Trainer's passing. She reappeared in a flashback in Better Eight Than Never. Clair was later revealed to have Dragonite sometime before A Pokémon of a Different Color!. was revealed to own a very powerful Dragonite in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. He used it to battle against the created by Dr. Yung along with Misty's Gyarados, May's Combusken, and Ash's Pikachu, but like the other Pokémon, it was defeated. A Dragonite appeared in Pursuing a Lofty Goal!, under the ownership of Provo. It was one of the participants of the Squallville PokéRinger competition. They went up against Paul; Dragonite battled and lost to . Minor appearances A Dragonite appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Dragonite appeared in Illusion Confusion! as one of the illusions created by a group of and . A Dragonite appeared in 's fantasy in Imitation Confrontation. A Dragonite appeared in a fantasy in Control Freak!. A 's Dragonite appeared in Deceit and Assist. A 's Dragonite appeared in Saved by the Beldum, where it was among the Pokémon seen during the Ever Grande Conference. A Dragonite appeared in Challenging a Towering Figure!, under the ownership of . The skeleton of a Dragonite appeared as an exhibit in the Nacrene City Museum in A Night in the Nacrene City Museum!. The skeleton of a Dragonite appeared as an exhibit in the Ambrette Town laboratory in Coming Back Into The Cold!. A Dragonite appeared in A Showcase Debut!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer participating in the Coumarine City Pokémon Showcase. A Dragonite appeared in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages as one of the many Pokémon that challenged in the past but were easily defeated. Pokédex entries is able to faster than any known Pokémon.}} ]] ]] In Pokémon Origins Lance's Dragonite Lance owns a Dragonite in File 4: Charizard, where it fought 's and lost. In Pokémon Generations Lance's Dragonite Lance owns a Dragonite in The Challenger, where it fought 's but lost off-screen, allowing Blue to become the new . It later reappeared in The Lake of Rage, helping Lance infiltrate the Team Rocket HQ. It defeated Petrel and destroyed Team Rocket's radio wave generator, rescuing a group of harnessed in the process. In the manga ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga A Dragonite appeared in The Dragonite's Imperial Wrath. In the Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY! manga Dragonite appeared as a card played by Hiroshi. In the movie adaptations A Dragonite appeared in . Iris's Dragonite appeared in . A Dragonite appeared in . In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga ]] and his Dragonite also appear in The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga, once again as his star Pokémon and the last opponent 's team faced. It defeated and , and was eventually defeated by . In the Pokémon - The Legend of the Dragon King manga A Dragonite debuted in LDK1. In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Dragonite first appears in What a Dragonite, where searches for an HM03, containing the move , knowing that his rival had obtained it already. After a tough fight during which it showed great resilience taking Pika's electric attacks to no effect, and withstanding a from Snor, it was eventually beaten when Misty arrived with her , Gyara. Gyara then was traded for Red's , as Dragonite destroyed the HM and it was the only Pokémon which knew the move. Two years later, Lance, leader of the Elite Four, is shown to have an even stronger , one whose hide is so thick that it was able to stay in a vat of molten lava for an extended period of time, and none of 's weak attacks had any effect. It was very devoted to Lance's cause of exterminating the human race in order to provide good habitats for Pokémon. It first appeared in Extricated from Exeggutor. Lance has another Dragonite, which was used to order his army that were used to attack the mainlands of Kanto. It first appeared in Playing Horsea. In the Dragon's Den, three Dragonite appeared rising out of the water but did not attack Clair. Instead, they make way for her peacefully before Suicune appears and attacks in Debonaire Dragonair. A Dragonite appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. Ultima has a Dragonite, which first appeared in Old Ultima Puts Them to the Test. 's Dragonite was used to battle at the Battle Hall in Dealing with Dragonite. A Dragonite appeared in a flashback in One Way or Another. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga has a Dragonite which he uses it as a mode of transportation in (Violent) Earthquake! Cyrus's Consuming Ambition. has a Dragonite which is his only known Pokémon. It was used to battle Hareta's Empoleon in Look for Giratina!. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga owns a Dragonite. In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga Lance owns a Dragonite which first appeared in JBA4. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Lance has a Dragonite which first appeared in Space Havoc!!. caught a Dragonite prior to Red VS Green?!. Dragonite made an appearance in Good-Bye, Pikachu?! where it evolved from a Dragonair. In the Pokémon Zensho manga faced off against a Dragonite belonging to Lance. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Dragonite appears in the background of the stage of the Wii U version when the stage is in the . Trophy information NA: Dragonite are known for their helpfulness toward people at sea, searching for drowning sailors or leading lost ships back to shore. This is probably why so many are quick to praise Dragonite for their kindness! In battle, though, Dragonite uses its strong body combined with quick moves. Don't worry - win or lose, it'll be friendly when the battle is over. PAL: A benevolent Pokémon said to search the ocean for drowning swimmers and guide damaged ships to shore. Because of this, many people venerate Dragonite as a guardian of the sea. In battle, on the other hand, it's a fearsome foe, soaring rapidly through the air to deliver incredible attacks. Let's be thankful it's usually friendly. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Dragonite appears as a . Game data NPC appearances * : After the sixth mission, it is possible to use the Dragonite Bus. The Dragonite must be captured once but afterwards it will fly the player to any of the Ranger bases. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} )}} ) Route (Hidden Grotto) }} |} |} }} |} |} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and }} |} |} In side games |area=Valley}} |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area= , Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} }} }} |area=Windy Prairie‎ (Normal Mode S)}} |t= |color2= |t2= |area=Evolve }} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Flower Zone}} |} |} |area=Lake: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Vehicle Gallery: A Flowing Desert (Reward)}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 3}} |area=Nacht Carnival: Stage 540 Expert Stage: Stage EX10}} |area=Distortion Land: Breezy Grasslands (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 10: Stage 03}} |} |} In events |Journey Across America Dragonite|English|United States|70|February 25 to July 23, 2006|link=List of Journey Across America event Pokémon distributions#Dragonite}} |Party of the Decade Dragonite|English|United States|70|August 8, 2006|link=List of Party of the Decade event Pokémon distributions#Dragonite}} |Strongest Dragonite|Japanese|Japan|50|January 15 to February 14, 2008|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Dragonite}} |Toys "R" Us Dragonite|English|United States and Puerto Rico|50|November 8 to 9, 2008|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Toys "R" Us Dragonite}} |Strongest Class Single Battle Dragonite|Japanese|Japan|100|September 15 to October 28, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Dragonite}} |Strongest Class Pokémon Gift Dragonite|Korean|South Korea|100|February 24 to May 5, 2013|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Dragonite}} |Pokémon Game Show Lance's Dragonite|Japanese|Japan|50|August 17 to 18, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Lance's Dragonite}} |June 2015 Dragonite|American region|Online|55|May 9 to October 12, 2015|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#June 2015 Dragonite}} |Lance's Dragonite|Japanese region|Online|62|March 15 to April 27, 2016|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Lance's Dragonite}} |Lance's Dragonite|American region|Online|62|March 15 to April 27, 2016|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Lance's Dragonite}} |Lance's Dragonite|PAL region|Online|62|March 15 to April 27, 2016|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Lance's Dragonite}} |Lance's Dragonite|Korean region|Online|62|March 15 to April 27, 2016|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Lance's Dragonite}} |Lance's Dragonite|Taiwanese region|Online|62|March 15 to April 27, 2016|link=List of Taiwanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Lance's Dragonite}} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Dragonite|Japanese|PGL|55|March 14 to 25, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Dragonite}} |Global Link Dragonite|English|PGL|55|April 2 to June 27, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#ExtremeSpeed Dragonite}} |Global Link Dragonite|French|PGL|55|April 2 to June 27, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#ExtremeSpeed Dragonite}} |Global Link Dragonite|German|PGL|55|April 2 to June 27, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#ExtremeSpeed Dragonite}} |Global Link Dragonite|Italian|PGL|55|April 2 to June 27, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#ExtremeSpeed Dragonite}} |Global Link Dragonite|Spanish|PGL|55|April 2 to June 27, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#ExtremeSpeed Dragonite}} |Global Link Dragonite|Korean|PGL|55|April 5 to May 14, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Dragonite}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up |Wing Attack|Flying|Physical|60|100|35||'}} By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up |Wing Attack|Flying|Physical|60|100|35||'}} By TM/HM By |Aqua Jet|Water|Physical|40|100|20}} |Dragon Breath|Dragon|Special|60|100|20||'}} |Dragon Dance|Dragon|Status|—|—|20}} |Dragon Pulse|Dragon|Special|85|100|10||'}} |Dragon Rush|Dragon|Physical|100|75|10||'}} |Extreme Speed|Normal|Physical|80|100|5|‡}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|*}} |Mist|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- when its Attack is 132 or higher |link= , , , and }} |- |- , , |special= , , , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=148 |name2=Dragonair |type1-2=Dragon |evo2= |no3=149 |name3=Dragonite |type1-3=Dragon |type2-3=Flying }} Sprites Trivia * Dragonite and its pre-evolutions share their name with , its evolutions, , and . They are all known as the Dragon Pokémon. * In , Dragonite's catch rate was changed from 45 to 9, even though this would never legitimately take effect within the game, since Dragonite couldn't be found in the wild. In all later games, its catch rate was changed back to 45. * If the Pokédex entry of Dragonite saying it can circle the globe in 16 hours is about the , it means Dragonite is able to reach a speed of at least 1500 mph (2500 km/h), which is about twice the speed of sound in the air (Mach 2). Origin Dragonite resembles Japanese sea dragons, or s, or fairy dragons; its description as the "guardian of the sea" may also suggest it has elements similar to the . Similar-looking s exist in art done by .http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Kuniyoshi_Utagawa,_Dragon_2.jpg Name origin Dragonite may be a combination of '' and , or night. It could also refer to draconite, a mythical stone said to be found in the heads of dragons and are pyramidal in shape (similar to Dragonite's horn). Kairyu may be a combination of 海 kai (ocean), 快 kai (cheerful), 怪獣 kaijū (monster), or 破壊 hakai (destruction) and 竜 ryū (dragon). In other languages , , or and |fr=Dracolosse|frmeaning=From and |es=Dragonite|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Dragoran|demeaning=From dragon and |it=Dragonite|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=망나뇽 Mangnanyong|komeaning=From , , and . |zh_yue=啟暴龍 Káibouhlùhng|zh_yuemeaning=Possibly from , , , , and |zh_cmn=快龍 / 快龙 Kuàilóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name, literally "Fast dragon". |hi=ड्रॅगनआइट Dragonite|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Драгонайт Dragonayt|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Drake's Dragonite * Lance's Dragonite * Iris's Dragonite Notes External links * |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium de:Dragoran es:Dragonite fr:Dracolosse it:Dragonite ja:カイリュー zh:快龙